


God Creates Tom Holland

by loverofbumblebees



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Oh God Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbumblebees/pseuds/loverofbumblebees
Summary: God gets up one morning and thinks "let's create a man the ladies will love". The result? Tom Holland.





	God Creates Tom Holland

God got up one morning and yawned. Time to get another person made. He rose out of his “bed”, which is hypothetical because He Himself was an idea. Of course, he liked to imagine that his room in Heaven was just...well, quaint. God walked to the edge of the room, the expensive white space bothered Him a lot, so he snapped his fingers, and boom, it became a room akin to a house an old grandma might live in. Wallpaper on the walls had a floral pattern, and the flowers bloomed red on a white background. Of course, the flowers shifted between being buds to fully blooming as red orchids. The room had a steel framed bed with sheets that appeared to be covered in red pansies. God had a certain fondness for the color red.

Beside the bed there was a knitting basket. God had no need for knitting in any sense of the word, but he liked to do it anyways. Maybe he would drop the sweaters and socks off a charity again. It was winter down on Earth, so maybe someone might appreciate them. Once again though, he needed some more yarn. He made a mental note to go visit one of the alpaca farms that he frequented for yarn. None of them seemed to mind someone buying their yarn. He liked alpaca fibers best anyways. 

God put on what some would call his “working tunic”. It was covered in paint splotches and dust from his carving out humans from the stone. He was ready for the work day. He picked up his little carrier that held his small paint cans, the paint made from the seashells of the Gulf Coast. The paint brushes clinked inside of their little jars, neatly organized by size and what color they were used for, and how soft to how hard they were. God had a little thing for organization, which was entertaining when humans ever thought about it, because with the variety of creatures on Earth, it almost didn’t seem like there was any kind of organization. But there was always a reason for the way that creatures were. Most of the time. Sure, he may have been drunk of holy essence a couple of times while he was making things, but it always turned out well.

He walked into his workroom, where marble lay scattered about the room, and dust was all over the floor. The golden curtains fluttered in the wind of the angels’ wings. There were shrieks of laughter as younger angels played around. If they were young enough, at least under a hundred thousand, they were exempted from duties until they had aged enough. In the meantime, they learned compassion and kindness, and how to carry out duties as part of a heavenly host.

It was time to create a new person. God had a feeling that this person would be extra special. He thought to himself, ‘what would the ladies like the most?’ Then God cracked his heavenly knuckles and got to work. He pulled out the best marble that He possessed and started chiseling. He hummed an old hymn to Himself as He carved out the person.

“I will carve out cheekbones of desire and beauty, and collarbones so divine it will make all the angels sing as this boy comes onto the Earth. Arms that can harness thunderbolts with the might of Zeus, and treat women and men with respect. Shoulders that can bear the weight of the universe. A jawline sharper than the edges of stars and hair resembling the waves you wish to wash you to sea with.” God said to himself as he chiseled the adult shape.

He paused in His work. “The ladies love that, right?”

He looked over the sculpture. “Mmmmm no lips though. Gotta balance this out somehow right? Don’t want the people thinking that I would just send an angel down to Earth. Little imperfections that still work with the whole.”

He nodded. “It is time.”

The statue glowed, and disappeared. 9 months later, Tom Holland was born.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but someone on Tumblr said something about this and I couldn't just not do it.


End file.
